And I will always love you
by Nicoley1412
Summary: After breaking up and making up, they finally settle down and have a kid. But things got shaken up before they got their happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

A year after graduation, Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, aspiring artists went to college in New York City.

Of course, in life not everything goes the way it should have. On their way to New York, thing did not go exactly as planned. Finn and Rachel were supposed to be on the same flight together to go to New York and Blaine and Kurt were scheduled to go to Paris, France first to visit Blaine's sick cousin.

But someone had _accidently _ messed up the flight plans and made Blain and Rachel to be on the same flight. There was a lot of tension between them not just because they only broken-up two months ago. Also that Blaine wanted Rachel back but she denied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the flight that Finn and Kurt were on. Finn was staring out the window of the plane, thinking of Rachel, whereas Kurt was flipping through a magazine that he had purchased.<p>

"What do you think they're doing?" asked Finn while pressing his cheek on the window.

"Who?" asked Kurt while he continued to flip through the pages of the magazine.

"Who else? Blaine and Rachel" said Finn.

"I don't know? Maybe they're talking about sight seeing in New York with us or probably its just awkward silence between them. Who knows? Its not like I have a chip implanted in his brain. Finn, can you please stop being paranoid!" said Kurt as he closed his magazine and put it on his lap.

"I'm not, its just 'cause they have history and I don't want it to happen again" said Finn.

Kurt shook his head and said, " Finn, look I know Blaine's dreamy, sings and dances better than you. No offence but its kind of true. But Rachel loves you and Blaine loves me".

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he's not completely over Rachel. They broke-up just two months ago! If he _loves_ you then how come he dated Rachel. I'm positive that men can't love men when they're not gay" said Finn.

"He is fucking bisexual!" screamed Kurt as he stood up.

"Excuse me, sir. The seatbelt light is still on. After a moment, then you can stand up" said the flight attendant.

"Yeah, fine. I'm going to sit down" said Kurt as he sat down.

"Ok, fine. Wait, weren't you the one who was supposed to arrange the flight plans?" said Finn.

"Yes, but maybe I let someone else to arrange it for us because I might have been busy packing" said Kurt.

"What! Who?" said Finn.

"Blaine" said Kurt while he tried to make an innocent face.

"What? I'm going to kill you!" yelled Finn.

"Excuse me, there can't be killing on this plane. I'm very sorry" said the flight attendant.

"I was never really going to kill him. Its just a figure of speech" said Finn.

"Well, I had to tell you that because its my job" said the flight attendant with a fake smile.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rachel <em>and Blaine. <em>What are you guys doing here?" said Finn.

"Finn, Blaine and I are getting married!" said Rachel while she showed Finn her ring.

"What? Ahh! No!" yelled Finn.

"Finn, Finn, Finn. Wake up! You fell asleep" said Kurt as he tried to wake Finn up.

"What? I was dreaming?" asked Finn.

"Yeah, you were" said Kurt.

"Thank god!" said Finn.

"Why? Whats wrong?" said Kurt.

"I dreamed that Blaine and Rachel were engaged. How weird" said Finn.

"You've got to stop it!" said Kurt.

"Fine, I will" said Finn.

After 30 minutes, they arrived at New York.


	2. Chapter 2

And I will always love you, Chapter 2: The spark is not over yet

On the flight that Blaine and Rachel were on, the tension was building up. Rachel tried her hardest to not make the situation awkward.

_Oh god, this is so awkward, _thought Rachel.

"Rachel, I know you still love me" said Blaine.

"WHAT?" said Rachel.

"I know you still love me. I know there is still spark between us" said Blaine.

"Blaine, we broke-up! I'm dating Finn" said Rachel.

"Dump that super tall beast you call 'boyfriend' and date me" said Blaine.

Rachel did not say anything at first.

"You see! You still love me" said Blaine.

"What? How can you think that? I didn't even say anything!" said Rachel.

"Yeah, but I saw you doubting yourself" said Blaine.

"Ok, fine. I don't think I'm completely over you. Plus, I broke-up with you because of Kurt" said Rachel.

"What? You broke-up with me because of Kurt?" said Blaine.

"Yep, he and some of the glee girls weren't talking to me. I couldn't handle me so I broke-up with you" said Rachel.

"This is the pilot speaking. We will be arriving in Paris, France in 2 hours" said the pilot.

"Wait, what?" said Rachel.

"Yes, may I help you?" said the flight attendant.

"Yes, why are we going to Paris?" asked Rachel.

"This is the flight to Paris" said the flight attendant.

"I thought we are going to New York" said Rachel.

"No, we're not" said the flight attendant.

" Excuse me, can I have mineral water?" said another passenger.

Rachel started to panic. Blaine tried to calm her down but it did not work. After 2 hours, they arrived at Paris.


	3. Chapter 3

And I will always love you, Chapter 3: PARIS!

Blaine and Rachel arrive at Paris, France all pumped up and excited but on the inside Rachel is feeling a little scared to tell Finn. As soon as they arrived they tried to find a hotel with the help of the Google.

They finally found a hotel named 'Sofitel le Fauborg Paris' just under their budget at $40 per night but still up to Rachel's standards. They got into a cab and left the airport.

After a few minutes, they reached the hotel. They checked in and put their bags in their room. Unfortunately, there was only 1 room with a king-sized bed. Rachel made Blaine sleep on the floor, which frustrated him. After they settled in, Rachel and Blaine wanted to explore a little.

"Wow, Paris is so beautiful!" said Rachel as the sun was setting.

"Yeah, I know right. There's nothing bad about this moment except that we are not boyfriend and girlfriend" said Blaine.

"Ughh, Blaine. You've got to stop it! It's getting really annoying" said Rachel.

"What are you talking about?" said Blaine because he really did not get what she meant.

"Making me regret breaking-up with you. I feel bad enough. When I broke-up with you I cried for 3 nights straight. I had to lie to my dads that I was having really bad cramps and you know I am a horrible liar" said Rachel.

"Look, I just thought you broke-up with me 'cause you were done with me" said Blaine.

"Well, it was because of Kurt and the glee girls, okey?" said Rachel as she walked back to the hotel.

_Ughh, why am I so horrible at relationships! As a boyfriend, a friend and even a sibling, _thought Blaine.

When Rachel reached her hotel room, she got on the bed and cried for an hour. After that, she went to the restaurant at the hotel to get dinner. Luckily, she did not run into Blaine who just finished his dinner.

Blaine went to the reception counter, to beg for another room. Unfortunately, there were no other rooms. He continued to beg but it did not help him a lot. The reception counter person told him that all the other rooms are being occupied and the rooms will only be available in 3 weeks. Blaine got frustrated and left. On his way out, he saw a mini bar.

_Score,_ thought Blaine.

"Excuse me, one beer please" said Blaine to the bartender.

"Your identity card?" said the bartender.

"Dude, I'm 19!" said Blaine.

"Hey, you don't have to take a tone with me mister!" said the bartender.

"Fine, here!" said Blaine as he handed his identity card.

"Okey, thank you sir" said the bartender.

"Your very most welcomed" said Blaine.

"Where should I charge it to" said the bartender.

"My room, 236" said Blaine.

"Okey then, one beer coming right up" said the bartender.

The bartender handed him the bottle of beer. Blaine kind of got carried away with the drinking. After about 5 beers, he got super drunk. He could not find his room, so he asked one of the employees to help him. He came back to the room at about 2.00 a.m.

"Thank you so much! You're so kind, Earl" said Blaine when he arrived his room.

"My name is not Earl. It's Amanda" said the employee who helped him back to the room.

"Ohh, okey. Thanks Amanda. _Buzzzzz, _I got the bee!" said Blaine.

"Okey, sir. Here is your room" said the employee as she opened the door.

He got into the bed- somehow he thought that Rachel was not on the bed. The next morning, Rachel woke up with Blaine's arms around her. She smiled at first thinking she was still a little girl and the arms were her dad's arms. She noticed that she was not a little girl. She started to panic. She saw that it was Blaine's arms around her.

"AHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL, Blaine! Wake up" yelled Rachel.

"Mom, just a few more minutes. I have like a huge headache" said Blaine as he thought he was still at home in Ohio.

"I'm not your fucking mother! I'm Rachel" yelled Rachel.

"Then, why are screaming? If you're not my mom" said Blaine.

Out of a sudden, there was a loud knocking on the door. Rachel walked towards the door and opened it. There was a big angry man. She got kind of scared.

"May I help you?" said Rachel.

"Yes, can you please be quiet my family and I are still sleeping. We flew all the way from Malaysia to have a nice time. Not to listen to someone screaming" said the man.

"Okey, I won't make so much noise" said Rachel.

"Thank you" said the man as he left.

She closed the door, turned around and said, "Why were you on the same bed as me? When I specifically told you to sleep on the floor!"

"Blaine Anderson! Can you hear me? Get that stupid pillow off you're head!" yelled Rachel.

"Never!" said Blaine.

"You're so immature!" said Rachel as she tried to pull Blaine's legs.

Of course, Rachel could not pull him. She spotted a glass of water near the nightstand. She took it and poured it on Blaine. He just covered himself with the blanket. She got another plan, so she took her cell phone. She put her phone on top volume, made it rang and put it near his ear.

"Fine, I'll wake up!" said Blaine.

"Yes, hah! In your face" yelled Rachel.

Once again, there was a knocking on the door. She walked up to the door, opened it and yelled, "What?"

"I told you that my family and I are sleeping" said the man.

"Yeah, I know. I was just trying to wake my _uhhh _brother up. I'm so sorry" said Rachel.

"Okey, fine. Please, be more quiet" said the man.

"Alright" said Rachel.

Rachel turned around and Blaine throws a pillow to her. She fell, stood up and stared at Blaine- with a sort of mad face. Blaine ran to the bathroom as quick as he could and locked the door.

"You can't stay in there forever!" said Rachel.

"Yeah, keep talking Berry. Let's just see" said Blaine.

Rachel tried to open the door and discover that the door was not lock. Blaine looked like a deer in the headlights while Rachel just smirked.

"Anderson" said Rachel.

"Butternut!" yelled Blaine.

Rachel burst into laughter and did not say anything.

"What? I say that!" said Blaine.


End file.
